The Duels: Which is the best?
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: Eight planeswalkers have signed up for a chance at glory and untold knowledge. They must fight in a tournament, against each other, against themselves. Who will prevail? I own nothing except Timdis V., Thebes B., Pawn, and The Games Master. All other characters and spells are property of Wizards of the Coast. Rated T for swears, violence, "inappropriate" scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! I welcome you to the first annual Wizard's Duel Tournament!" The large man belted out to the massive crowd gathered in the stadium. On the far side, at the top of the stadium, was a large television screen. At the moment, it displayed the Mana wheel; White, Blue, Black, Red and Green. As the announcer waited for the roaring crowd to quiet down, a small group of people walked onto the stadium platform. They arranged themselves in a sigle line, each side by side and with different postures.

"Liliana Vess, the temptress with as cold a heart as they come." The woman in a black dress bowed elegantly, then her shadow reached towards the audience. "Jace Beleren, who values knowledge above all else!" A man with a deep blue cloak bowed, the hood obscuring his face. "Garruk Wildspeaker, the Hunter himself!" The largest man in the group, wearing fur pelts and carrying a large ax, pumped his ax in the air over head. "Gideon Jura, the Adjudicator and Judge on Zendikar!" None of them bowed, but there was an imperceptible nod from another man, this one wearing stylized armor and had his arms crossed over his chest. "Timdis Vulshok, the Mirroden Hunter and Plague Bearer!" The man carrying an empty quiver on his back stepped forward, a bowed, then stepped back. "Thebes Bivan, the man with a thousand lives!" One of the last two, the guy wearing a trench coat, reacted by throwing his open hand over his head and unleashing a stream of fire. The crowd started screaming with excitement. "Chandra Nalaar, the, and I mean this literally, hottest woman alive!" A woman with flaming red hair and dragonscale armor glared up at him. "Last, but certainly not least, we have the master Gamesman, Pawn, Chestmaster!" The last guy in the line, in a black and white suit, bowed very slowly, then straightened his back.

"The rules are simple; only recently discovered or visited worlds can be used. You may cast as many spells as you have the mana to support, obviously, and may use any spell at your disposal. These will be clean, fair games. There will also be judges present. It is three rounds and each round consists of three battles. It is best two out of three that wins the round." His voice carried across the stadium, silencing everyone. "Any cheating will disqualify you. You yourself are not allowed to take a physical swing at your opponent. After the last round, for shits and giggles, there will be a free for all smack down. You may, at that point, back down. Before the first names are drawn, I am offering the eight of you one last chance to back out." None of them moved, just stared up at him. "You have the Stadium floor to use for each battle. It will be one match up at a time. Now, let the games begin!" The mana wheel on the screen spun, disappearing as two number twenty's appeared at the top of the screen on each side. A central line divided the screen in two.

"Our first match up is..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thebes and Garruk!" The crowd exploded with noise, drowning out everything else. "QUIET!" The Gamesmaster shouted over the audience. "Combatants, take your places." Thebes flew across the stadium on wings of fire while Garruk stomped off in the other direction. The other six Walkers disappeared into the sidelines. "Ready?" Thebes faced Garruk, an evil grin on his face while Garruk hefted his ax onto his shoulder. "BEEEEGGGGIIIINNNN!" Thebes automatically launched a shock bolt across the stadium, aimed straight at Garruk's chest. Garruk caught it with his ax, redirecting the bolt into the ground.

"Really, beast mage?" Thebes laughed. "Defensive already?" Garruk growled under his breathe, then flung his ax at Thebes. "Now you're just being pathetic!" Thebes flew into the air, massive shadow wings carrying him effortlessly.

"Not so!" Garruk slammed his fist on the ground, creating a glowing green circle around himself. Vines grew around the edges, then shot up at Thebes, wrapping around his legs and slamming him into the ground. Thebes rolled away from the impact crater he created just as a Voracious Wurm slide over it in an attempt to eat him.

"Easy to dispatch!" A dark void cut through it, tearing the wurm in two. "And now, for the Grim Return!" Black energy snaked out and wrapped around the carcass, repairing the flesh, reanimating the Wurm. "Only it's mine now." The Wurm lifted it's head with a silent bellow before turning on Garruk and slamming a tail into his chest. Garruk flew through the air like a rag doll, Thebes laughing like a maniac and resting on the Wurms back. "Not so easy, is it, Garruk?" Garruk, grumbling, stood up. Thebes watched incredulously as Garruk ripped his mask away. Garruks muscles bulged, his hair became wild and untamed, and then he let loose a howl that silenced everyone in the Stadium. "Oh no." Garruk flung himself at the Wurm, smashing through its rotted hide and the corpse collapsed to the ground. "Not good. Not good at all." Garruk ripped a chunk of rock up from the ground and hurled it at Thebes. Thebes ducked under it, rolling to the side and fired a Lightning Strike at him.

"I WILL KILL YOU THEBES!" He screamed after the Strike knocked him back. He ripped up another rock, which Thebes blasted from his grip. Panicking, Thebes took to the air again, hoping to get some time away from Garruk to think. A few minutes later, and several more boulders, he had an idea.

"This is bloody effing crazy!" Thebes mumbled to himself as he dive bombed Garruk. Garruk caught hold of him, trying to crush the life out of Thebes. Thebes slammed his head against Garruks, there was a flash of blue light, then Garruk collapsed, drooling on the ground. "Goddamn, that one hurt." Thebes said, shaking his head and trying to crack his back.

"Round One, Game One; Thebes Bivan!" The Gamesmaster shouted for all to hear. "Garruk will be carted off for medical treatment, then the second fight shall take place tomorrow."

* * *

**Hello all! Thebes here. No, not Thebes Bivan. But still Thebes! Any who, I do not own any of the spells or characters from MTG or Wizards of the Coast, but The Gamesmaster, Thebes Bivan, Timdis Vulshok, and Pawn are all mine. Any one who likes them and wishes to use them, message me please. Virtupie to the one who can guess the two spells I did not name out right, where Thebes was dragged from the sky and Thebes last move that won him the battle.  
**

**Rate, Review, Respond. Flamers, well, don't feed the Fire Elemental. He burns everything. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alrighty ladies and gents!" The Gamemaster shouted over the excited crowd. "In light of yesterdays blatant disregard of one of the rules, I have decided that physical combat can and will be allowed for those who use it!" The crowd went wild around him, cheering as Garruk and Thebes walked back onto the field below. Garruk was glaring at Thebes, who was smiling and hyping up the crowd. "BEGIN!" Garruk automatically sprang into action, hurling his ax at waist height towards Thebes. Thebes spun around just in time to have the ax impact on his chest, knocking him backwards. The crowd roared in disapproval as Garruk stomped forward, getting ready to grab the ax.

* * *

I felt the ax slam into me, and then the darkness came. 't even prepare for the next part. _Well, Thebes, this is gonna hurt. _Icould feel my senses returning, one at a time. First the smell of dirt and sweat, had to be Garruks sweat. Then I felt the ax being ripped out of my chest and my body still limp. _Damnit, hurry up! _The sound of a roaring crowd, I could pick up some undertones of anger. Finally, sight. My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a gasp. The brute had his back turned to me, not aware of the sudden silence as I stood up. I feel my muscles loosening after being dead, even for just a few minutes. _Damn, this hurts._ A sudden violent pain flashed through me, causing me to howl. Garruk spun around, shock registered on his face at me being alive.

"Can't keep this old dog down, Garruk." I growled as I limped around him. He was clearly nervous, unsure as to how I was still alive. "No, Garruk, I'm not a Zombie, nor a Lich Lord." I stopped for a moment, pondering the idea of being a Lich Lord. "Although, I could be someday. Probably not, since the first and foremost requirement is Death." I grinned maliciously. "And you just saw it. I can't stay dead." I launched myself into the air, jumping onto his chest. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!" I scream in his face, spit flying all over his face. I then subsequently ram my head against his. I fell to the ground, and we stumbled away from each other. "Holy shit, I knew people could be hard-headed but that was just ridiculous." We both recovered at the same time, and he just glared at me. Which cracked me. I started laughing at him as he dropped the ax and took a swing at my head with his bare fist.

"I will win, Shadow Mage!" He shouted as I ducked under it. As I came up from the ground he threw another fist at my head. I caught it with my open hand and held on tight. He swung the other fist, and I did the exact same thing. We stood there, both of us struggling against each other in an attempt to knock the other down.

"Stalemate it seems." I growl at him. "But I haven't used my best trick." Shadows encircled my legs, creeping up and covering my chest, face and arms as well. My fingers morphed into claws, as my legs gained a second joint and shadow-black wings burst from my shadows around my head peeled back, revealing a crown topped head, transparent enough to see through. The shadows on my chest burn away, a fire replacing my chest cavity and burning bright. "This is over." I growl, my voice now deep and tremulous. I easily tilted my hips and slammed him to the ground, leaving a small crater behind as I then take to the air and drag him along. Once I felt I was high enough, I dive bombed the ground and slammed him into it again. I could hear a distinct crunch and snap as he impacts the stadium floor.

"I will . . . not . . .surrender." He muttered in between bloody coughs. He stood up on shaky legs and tried to take a step forward. I laughed again, and smashed his stomach in with a kick. He fell to the ground out cold.

"And the winner is THEBES!" I hear shouted over the crowd. I won, but I don't like it. I felt the mana receding from my body, and I reverted back to normal. "We will have tomorrow's fight posted just before the match starts!" I stand there, staring at Garruk, his broken body lying on the ground. I kneel down and carefully lift him in my arms. Despite my small size compared to him, I am able to carry him out of the stadium.

"Garruk. I'm sorry." I whisper as I set him down on an infirmary bed. I grabbed a nurse by the arm as she passed by. "Make sure he gets the best medical treatment possible." I say as I drop a bag of coins in her hand. "Keep me posted on his condition." The nurse nodded and ran off, shouting for the doctor.

* * *

**Whoa. That took a really weird turn. Thebes, regretting pounding the pulp out of someone when that's what he loves the most? Not exactly in character. Well, thanks for reading. The next chapter should be posted within the next day or two. Leave a comment or PM me on who you think should face off next time! **

**As always, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, hot dogs, and the SoB's that post them. But all constructive criticism is appreciated! I do not own Magic; The Gathering, nor any Spells and Characters that are actually in the game. Thebes B., Timdis V., and Pawn are all mine.**

**Have a Lovely day!**

**-_- Thebes**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the corner, watching Thebes show some uncharacteristic concern for Garruk. I've known him for years, all my life actually, and he has never seemed to care about any one or anything before. The Gamesmaster directed our attentions to the screen, which flashed with four colors; Black, White, Blue, Green. I knew what it meant before the names were displayed. Timdis against Liliana. I'm facing the Death Mage, joyous. With deep sigh, I stride across the stadium, my empty quiver bouncing against my back with each step. I watch Liliana as she walks across the Stadium floor as well, her hair billowing out behind her as the tell tale Dark Markings on her body appeared and started glowing.

"Contestants, BEGIN!" The Gamesmaster shouted over us and I automatically spring into action. I take off, sprinting across the floor at Liliana, knowing that neither range nor melee was any good against her. I've studied her, I've studied all of them, and know how each will react with any given situation. Liliana's first response was to summon a Rakdos Cackler. It shambled into my path, not that it really mattered. I had already dispatched a burst of Aether energy meant to freeze it solid. Smashing through the frozen devil, I was face to face with Liliana, surprise momentarily registering on her face before I slid by and slammed my elbow into her nose.

Shrieking, she dropped back away from me, blood spurting from her now broken nose. But I don't let up. I follow up with a gut punch, causing her to double over in pain then slammed her to the ground with a drop kick to the back. As she lay there I backed away, having enough honor to not strike an enemy combatant while they lay on the ground. She slowly stood back up, her body jerking as here bones realigned and healed. Dark Magic, from a Demons Deal. She glared at me for a moment, then started hurling Doom Blades at me. I countered most, dodged the rest, then finally pulled on the Mana from Theros and my home world of Mirroden. A glowing bow appeared in my hands, arrows in the quiver. It had the appearance of being made of the Night Sky. The Bow of Nylea is an awesome enchantment, even by my standards. I pulled back on the string, and released a shaft that spun through the air and hit the ground at Liliana's feet.

"You missed!" She laughed.

"No, I wasn't aiming at you." The ground around her started glowing green, a massive disc easily ten feet across. She jumped out of the way just as Nylea herself burst forth from the ground, bow disappearing from my hands and into hers. She towered over us silently, watching for now. I turned to face Liliana, only to see Erebos rising from a swamp on the other side. Did not see that one coming. "Erebos and Nylea, both with there respectful weapons. Let's see who can offer more to there GOD!" Green, White, and Blue Mana coalesced around my hands and arms before shooting off into the ground around me. Several beasts, including two Kalonian Tuskers and an Armada Wurm rose from the burst from the ground while Liliana was throwing mana left and right. "ATTACK!" I scream as I release one last burst of mana, feeling my reserves run dry for the time being. All of us charged forward, a massive horde of creatures, a wave of sheer force, that smashed on her Army of the Damned. The creatures her wild spell summoned all fought against us, but we were an inevitable tide with Nylea backing us and Erebos unable to fight for Liliana. My creatures buried Liliana under tons of fur, meat, and scales until she screamed for mercy.

I ordered my beasts to fall back, then returned them to the Aether so they may return home. Liliana lay on the ground shaking, her breathing ragged and uncontrolled. I knelt next to her, feeling a trickle of Blue Mana return to me. It's not much, but it's all I need. "Go to sleep and be Calm." I place my glowing hand against her forehead and the energy slowly covered her entire body. Her breathing slowed down, until I knew she was asleep. "We shall face off round two tomorrow." I walk off the stadium floor, not paying attention to the gamesmaster as he hyped up the crowd over after the fight ends.

* * *

**Alrighty then. So, again, i do not own MTG, or Wizards of the Coast, but certain characters I created i own. This was a weird chapter for me to write, because I had Timdis, a man who fights with honor, against a woman. So I wanted to convey that feeling of his desire to win conflicting with his desire for Honor. Hope I did. Reviews are appreciated, as are any suggestions for future fights and stories! I'll even do MTG One Shots for any one who requests it. Have a good DAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Looking across the stadium, I could tell she was pissed. by the Gods, what have I done? The Gamesmaster shouts for us to begin and Liliana immediately threw a sphere of dark energy at me. I sidestepped it, only to be caught by the shade right behind the sphere. She some how anticipated my move. The Shade crawled up my leg, holding me in place. I mentally crush the panic welling up inside and pulled on the Mana of the Razorverge Thickets of my home world. Green and White mana flooded the stadium floor, dissipating the shadow and blinding Liliana. I glanced around, worried about fighting her now. She recovered and glared at me, the darkness in her soul palpable. I start backing away, even as I feel my energy waning. _She's using a Siphoning spell_! I drop to one knee, trying to stay up, but getting weaker by the minute. She glides along the ground towards me, dark shadows curling around her hands.

"I am not one to be trifled with." She hissed. "I want the pleasure of watching your body rot away while you are still breathing." She tapped the center of my chest and pain exploded outward, causing me to fall back while writhing in agony. She stood over me, cackling like the witch she was. Then I felt it, that colder part of me, the part locked away in my blood.

"ALIEA!" I scream as the cold took over.

* * *

I stood on the sidelines, watching the events was still with Garruk, and Gideon, Jace, and Chandra were all out having a grand ole time. I studied the match, curious as to who will prevail. Timdis' power as a hunter was renowned across the Multiverse, but Liliana still and the Chain Vail. He wasn't trained to fight one on one with an opponent who can, and will, fight back. New Phyrexia was lost, and he left. I watched as he cried out "Aliea" and then something strange happened. The signiture metal of his arms and legs grew darker in color, becoming almost black. Motes of light wrapped around them, orbiting at high speed. "Darksteel." I mutter to myself as he stood back up. His eyes carried a blank look, unseeing and nerve wracking, even for me.

He took a stumbling step forward, his footstep a heavy thud in the dirt. The metal seemed to be crawling up his arms and legs, covering more of his flesh until it had him encased head to toe in the unbreakable metal. It was smooth, and reflective, covering even his face. Liliana backpedaled, trying to get away from him as he reached towards her. Shades wrapped around his body, pulling him into the ground. He soon disappeared into the shadows, and was gone from sight. As the Gamesmaster called the game Liliana's victory, I slid back into the shadows, awaiting my chance to fight.

* * *

**So guys, what you think? Like it? Don't like it? I need feed back, just not snarky attitude laden replies. flamirdranco1, thank you for pointing out my mistake. I do truly appreciate it. Magic The Gathering and all characters involved in the game are not mine. Have a good day all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As per the usual, though it's usually at the bottom, I do not own the game, nor any characters involved save Timdis, Thebes, Pawn, and the Gamesmaster. I once again thank you for the pointer, flamirdranco1, but I would appreciate it if you refrained from correcting ****_every spelling error._**** Enjoy the chapter, the next one will be out soon.**

* * *

My eyes opened and I found myself staring at a wooden door. I know this door, the bronze handle and polished wood set in a two story stone house. Tears well up in my eyes as I push it open. I spot her sitting at her workbench like usual, fiddling away with her little pieces of metal. The door swung shut behind me as I stared at her long flowing hair. She stopped for a moment and turned around on the stool. Surprised by my appearance, she smiled and ran across the room to me. Flinging her arms around my neck, she kissed me full on the lips.

"You have a good day, hun?" She asked, still not seeing the tears. It is painful for me to relive this moment, this one point. She looked up into my eyes and noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks as I hug her close. "What's wrong?"

"I h-h-h-have made a d-d-decision." I state with a shaky breath. "I can not stay." She stared up at me, her eyes tearing up now. She pressed her face against my chest, balling her hands into fists. Her next reply was muffled.

"Why?" She asked. "Don't you love me? Or are that board with me?" She tried walking away from me, but I held on. She pressed her face back against my chest, allowing my to rest my cheek against the top of her head. "Why?"

"You are the world to me." I state. "And that's why I must leave. You are too important to me to have around." I held her at arms length, both of us crying freely. I feel my heart breaking again, like it did every time I return to this moment. "You know that everything I do is to protect you, keep you safe." I carefully cup her jaw and tilt her head up to look at me."But I can't protect you from the monster. He can and will kill you. I must find a cure for this plague in my blood to be rid of him. That is why I am leaving, and I that is also why I'll return." I kissed her one last time, then stepped back. She sank to her knees, sobbing, as I turn away and walk back out that door.

* * *

Timdis was dragged into the Dark Realms by Liliana's shades. The bitch wouldn't tell me exactly where though. So I'm rooting around in this Neather World trying to find him. I can feel his spirit nearby, along with his necrotic energy. But it's still a bitch. I finally found him, floating limply, his arms and legs kind of dangling at his sides. I grab him and drag him out, bursting through a shadow on the stadium floor. Carrying him in my arms, I run to the infirmary. I lay him down on the cot next to Garruk, who just woke up.

"What is wrong?" He asked, sitting up and then groaning in pain.

"Shadow World." I grunt out. "Nearly killed the bugger." I gently slap his face, trying to wake him up. "C'mon bud, wake up."

* * *

My eyes open slowly, a right light shining down from above. I can hear someone talking nearby, garbled speech that I can't make out. A hand pressed on my shoulder, keeping me on my back. A female voice cuts in, then the light above is blocked out by a blurry face. The words were becoming clearer and my vision sharper with each passing second. Once I could see and here I was shocked to see the woman from my memory standing over me.

"Aliea?" I whisper, as I gently caress her face. She looked down at me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're not suppo-"

"Don't start with that crap, Timdis." She said softly, still smiling. "You can't keep me out of your life. Just deal with it." I pulled her down, hugging her as best I could. "It happened didn't it?" She asked me, concern filling her eyes. I simply nodded in response, not trusting my tongue to work right. She gave me another kiss, then helped me sit up. "Thebes, thank you for saving him." That's when I noticed Thebes was standing at the foot of the bed, his hands resting on the foot board.

"You . . . saved me?"

"Of course, numbnuts. Why wouldn't I? We have a blood pact, remember?" He stated with a crooked smile. I chuckle softly before hearing a grunt from my left. I turn my head, seeing Garruk sitting up in the bed beside mine.

"Scared us, you know." He said. I could tell he wasn't used too social situations because he was fiddling with the blanket over his legs and looking every where but at us. I slowly turn my head back to Aliea.

"Do you have quarters?" I asked her.

"Not yet. There is an -"

"You will sleep in my room." I state, cutting her off. She looked surprised and shocked before relief flooded across her face. "Who is competing now?"

"Gideon against that new guy, Pawn." Thebes stated. "The Gamesmaster declared your match done and Liliana the victor."I look up at Aliea again, squeezing her hand lightly. "Gideon is having troubles though. Pawn seems to be more than he appears." Thebes walked out of the room, leaving Aliea, Garruk, and me behind.

* * *

**I know, it's not the tournament. You expected a story revolving around the Tournament, not the characters. Well, this is more for "fluff" and explaining at least why Timdis shouted "Aliea" when he transformed. Aliea belongs to Kalin Greyv. Go check him out, he's seriously awesome stories and fanfics! Have a nice day everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

I watched the board reveal the Rankings so far.

2:0 Thebes Bivan and Jace Beleren

2:1 Gideon Jura and Liliana Vess

1:2 Timdis Vulshok (by default) and Pawn

0:2 Garruk Wildspeaker and Chandra Nalaar

It was weird seeing me doing as well as Jace. He's a good mind mage, that much is true, but I wouldn't consider him very good in combat. He fights like a fish that's drowning. The board flashed four colors, three in rapid succession, with a pause between the third and fourth. I was really hoping it would flash black again. I wanted a piece of Liliana's hide for what she did to Timdis. But, no, the one thing I didn't want to see. The order was RED BLACK BLUE (here's the pause) WHITE. I felt the blood drain from my face as the realization dawned on me. I was to face Gideon. The one mage, the one BEING I didn't want to fight.

We both march onto the stadium floor. The noise of the stadium above was drowned out by the blood pumping in my ears. I was scared, yes, but not for my life. I was scared for my powers. Last time I faced a White Mage, a mage of Justice and Order, I was unable to do anything in terms of spell casting during the following year. I stare at him, his face a stoic mask and the sural ready to go. I didn't hear the Gamesmaster, only reacted when Gideon snapped his Sural whips forward. I rolled to the side, landing on my back with a painful thud. A shadow descended over me, and I open my eyes only to see a giant foot rushing down on me. I try to roll aside, but the foot is too big. It lands on my body just as I was reaching the edge of the shadow. Pain explodes through my body, followed by the feeling of blood leaving my body and my bones snapping. He crushed me flat, leaving little more than a smudge of blood in the dirt.

That blood, though, is all I need to regenerate. My body will be mostly shadows for now, while the flesh and bones mend themselves. I watch for a moment, my spirit unable to move on, chained to my blood as it was, as the shadows gathered and grew. They rose up off the floor in a semi-solid humanoid form, looking as if someone had created a smokey figure. Then I feel it, the by now familiar tug and I'm dragged back in. My eyes close for a moment, then I look down at my body. It feels as if I am made of nothing, but I know I can do so much. But I don't have the chance. A flash of light renders the shadows none existent, leaving me in a quivering mass of blood and muscles on the floor. The skin is quickly growing back, my bones returning. But it is to late. The gamesmaster gives Gideon the duel. I hurt as I slowly stand and limp away.

* * *

**Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum to yah! Hope you guys enjoy Thebes getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter topped with whipped cream and a healthy dose of pain. As stated before, I do not Own Gideon, Jace, Chandra, Garruk, or Liliana. Please leave reviews, i do so enjoy positive feedback and constructive criticism. Did you like it? Not like it? Why or why not? Leave comments and I'll reply as soon as I can. Have a good day and may the Spark shine in you!**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm angry. No, I'm _pissed the fuck off_. I stand in my room, all the candles out and the room sitting in darkness. I should have been able to Shadow Walk with this much shadow around me. The more shadows, or the darker the darkness, the easier it is too Shadow Walk. I've been in here for three hours, trying to do just that. I can't even feel my Mana Sources; The Mountains of Stensia, The Swamps of Nephalia, and the Islands residing offshore. I cannot contact them, touch them and for this I am pissed. i hear the bell ring for round two. Storming out of my room, I bump into Aliea.

"Watch it." I growl as I force my way past.

"Thebes?" She sounded surprised, and concerned. I stopped, tilting my head to listen to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, gingerly putting her hand on my shoulder. I pull my shoulder out of her grip and storm onto the battlefield. Gideon was already standing on the far side.

"NO MAGIC THIS TIME!" I scream at him. "One on one!" I pull a pair of daggers from my belt and fall into a crouched position.

"As you wish." He said calmly. "If you desire to prove yourself a warrior through the use of single combat, so be it." The whips of his sural extended, pooling on the ground by his feet. I dash forward just as he cracks them forward. I toss one of my daggers into the air, and caught the whips in the newly emptied hand. I wound them around my wrist and yanked on them as hard as I could. Gideon fought back, pulling away from me, using his free hand to hold the whips. The whips secured around my wrist, I caught the dagger I tossed into the air and both flew through the air at Gideon's head. He ducked, and I ripped him onto his face with one last yank. Letting go of his sural whips, I pounced on him as he tried to stand back up. I slam into his midsection, and knocked him flat on his back, his arms pinned by legs at his side as I straddles his chest.

"Three thousand years old!" I shout in his face, the rage boiling over now. i punctuate each word with a punch the face, breaking his nose and knocking some teeth loose. "THREE THOUSAND! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY SOME NOBODY! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY YOU!" Blood pours from his nose, streaking down his face, and several teeth are missing at this point. Both eyes had already become swollen shut, and there was a cut on the side of his face. I pulled back my fist again, intent on killing the bastard, when something hit my side and I blacked out.

* * *

"THEBES! DON'T!" I shout at him form the sidelines. He's wailing on Gideon's face, even though the old soldier is already out cold. Chanting under my breath, tears stinging my eyes for having to do this, I raise the Bow of Nylea. Pulling back on the string, a glowing blue arrow materialized. I let it fly. I never miss my target and Thebes was now another one. The arrow hit his side, disappearing into it. Thebes slumped over, out cold. I turn away and limp back to the infirmary. That is the third time I have ever had to do that, and I hate it.

"Timdis?" Aliea stood as I stumbled in the door. She helped me to the bed, where I let her push me down onto it. "Is he okay?" Several medics rushed in, Gideon on a stretcher held by two of them. Aliea gasped when she saw his face, beaten and bruised as it was. "What did he do?" She mumbled, concerned by Gideon's appearance.

"Single Combat." I whisper, the nurses and medic working to stabilize Gideon. "Thebes had . . . no, has, rage issues. He is deeply connected to his home plane, Innistrad. It was there he first started as a hunter for hire. He quickly grew bored of it, his anger driving him to kill more and more brutally. When he started killing people, the townsfolk turned on him. They drove him out. He would have died, if not for his spark igniting at that point."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a few days. Here's the next chapter. As usual, I do not own, nor have any rights in, Wizards of the Coast and Magic; The Gathering. I do, however, own Timdis, the Gamesmaster, Thebes, and Pawn. Aliea, Timdis' girlfriend, belongs to Kalin Greyv. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in the darkness of my room, trying to focus on the shadows, shift them. But there was nothing. No twitch, no movement. I sigh in frustration, knowing my powers haven't returned yet. Gonna take a while too. A soft knock on the door, followed by a muffled question.

"Thebes, are you in there?" The voice was feminine. It was Aliea, Timdis' whore.

"Yeah, come on in." I shout out. "Lord knows you would have either way." I mutter under my breath. The door swung open slowly, lighting up the room and chasing away the shadows. "What is?" I ask, still sitting on the floor with my back to her.

"Timdis wanted me to check on you. Make sure your alright." She explained softly, her voice just above a whisper. For some reason, her voice soothed my frayed nerves, calming me down and pushing my rising anger back down.

"How much did he tell you?" I ask, already aware of the answer. He won't share private details, but he will share reasons for my anger.

"Just the generalities." She answered. "Why you hate white mages so much. I won't pry, but I'd like to know the whole story." She sat down next to me, placing her hand on my knee.

"About ten years ago, on Mirriden, I faced a White Mage of the Auriok tribe." I started. "It was supposed to be an easy hit. Get in, slit the throat, get out. Little did we know that he had alarm spells around his place."

"We?"

"My partner at the time and I. He died that day. I would have, if not for the fact that I can't die." I took a deep breath and continued. "His magic was a slow kind, needed to build you see, but he didn't have the chance. The mage sent a Mirran Crusader after us. My spells bounced off, I had only just started to learn red magic, and blue was useless, so I couldn't do anything as he chased us. The Crusader caught up, cut my partner down and followed me. I ran into the Tangle, then doubled back and snuck around him. I was back at the compound, and got inside without a hitch." I stopped, trying to hold my emotions in check.

"What happened?"

"Blasted with pure light. Damn bastard had a Phyrexian Rebirth spell ready."

"Oh." She sounded surprised, and more than a little upset. "You survived, obviously. What about the creature it brought in? How did you handle that?"

"Fire blast then doom bladed the son of a bitch. As he died, though, he cast one more spell. Bastard was out to try and kill me. All it did though was react with the magic already flowing through me. I was completely powerless for a year afterward. That's when I met Timdis."

"What about now? What happened?"

"Same thing. Adverse reaction to White Magic. I . . . " I stopped, confused as to what to say next. "I still have nothing, no power."

"I can help with that." She then jabbed a disk against my chest and backed away. I fell onto my back, a searing pain spreading through my body. It felt as if my nerves were all on fire. There was a pinch in my chest, then the pain receded. I sat up, ready to tear her apart when I saw her smiling.

"What was that?!" I scream at her.

"Look at your hand." She said, her grin growing larger by the second. "YES! IT WORKED!" She shouted as I held a hand in front of my face. There was little flickers of fire, with smoke and shadow trailing up from my finger tips. "Mana Manipulator. Increases the power of the user two fold!" She sounded really excited. I held my hand out and all the darkness in the room shot up my body and gathered in a gauntlet around my right fore arm. The room was left in a eerie glow. The finger tips lengthened into claws that I swung through the wall. They cut in and gouged out four parallel valleys, the material just disappearing.

"I could get used to this." I said as I shifted the shadows into my own at my feet. "Oh, yeah, I can really get used to this."

"I'll have to keep tabs on you, make sure it doesn't have any adverse side effects." She stated as she held a monocle to my chest, studying the device. I didn't care. I was ready to face Gideon again. And win a little more honorably this time.

* * *

**Oh dear. Power increased two fold? For Thebes, that's a major jump once his powers officially return. But will he still win? I'll let the readers vote on this one. Leave a comment with who you want to see, and how f*cked up the loser will be afterward. Have a good guys and may the Spark be with you.**


	10. Chapter 10

The power was incredible. I had the same level as before, and then some. It's bloody amazing. I walk out onto the Stadium Floor, already linking myself to my home world. Gideon already stood across from me, adjusting the vambrace that contained his Sural. I crack my neck as we wait for the go ahead.

"Shall it be One on one again today, my friend?" Gideon asked.

"Nah." I answer. It's hard to read him, his face was expressionless and unmoving. I don't know if he's angry about yesterday or not, but I'll know soon enough. We hear the Gamsmaster shout "START!" and we both sprang into action. I pulled all the shadows in the Arena onto my body, creating an armor darker than any seen before. I watch Gideon pull in white mana and then release it, summoning a Phalanx Leader from Theros. The Leader rushed forward, holding his spear and shield up. "Not so fast." I raise my right arm and blast the Leader with a stream of shadows that crawled along the ground back to me. The Leader fell to the ground, a hole in it's chest.

"Impressive." Gideon applauded. "But not enough." A giant rose from the ground in an explosion of dirt and stone. It swung around, staring down at me, then tried to crush me underfoot. I zip off to the side, easily avoiding the foot.

"Too slow." I zig-zag across the floor, stopping for seconds at a time, in an attempt to confuse him. I'm moving fast enough to make it look like I'm in multiple spots at once. Then, in a moment of inattention, I ran into the giants foot. Not fun. I bounced off it, dazed and wondering what had happened. I then feel a spear peirce my back, and burst through my chest. I look down and sure enough, there it is. I topple over as the spear is pulled out. "You win." I groan before the darkness takes me yet again.

* * *

**Soooooo, what ya'll think? Good? Not Good? I need reviews. Wizards of the coast owns the actual characters and spells from Magic; The Gathering.**


End file.
